Shopping with Bella
by Lizabeff
Summary: Not sure where this is going yet, but I will continue it. Enjoy and R&R - My first one so more construction than criticism please?
1. Bella's POV

The first thing to hit me as I walked through the door of the big house was the strong smell of bacon. It was disgusting, and I had no idea how Jake could stomach it. Edward sat at his piano, playing my lullaby - something he had altered as our relationship progressed. What had once been a slow, quiet tune had blossomed into something fast and beautiful. When I listened closely, I could hear our story coming through the notes as he played them. I smiled as I went over to sit beside him, and put my arm around his waist. I leaned against his side as he continued to play, my favourite crooked smile on his lips.

"Bella, do you _have _to do that when I'm here?" Jacob teased. I resisted the urge to childishly stick my tongue out at him.

"Your _always_ here Jake. If you don't like it you can leave." He looked at me in mock horror, then turned to hug Renesmee.

"And leave my Nessie with all these bloodsuckers? I don't think so." Renesmee elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Hey!_ I'm a bloodsucker too you know." She looked at him pretending to be angry, then hugged him round the neck and kissed him on the cheek. Beside me Edward's posture stiffened ever so slightly. He still didn't like the fact that Jacob and Renesmee were so close these days, but he tolerated it well. Him and Jake got on much better now, something I was infinitely grateful of. It was unavoidable though, that Jake and Nessie would get _together_ together eventually. She was physically almost eighteen now, and she didn't seem to be growing any more. Jacob had tried his best not to think of her in _that _way, but it was inevitable.

Suddenly, Alice fllitted down the stairs, her little face screwed up in what seemed to be pain. Edward, who would usually have gone running to see what was wrong with his favourite sister, froze for a fraction of a second, and then relaxed, obviously seeing no reason to be alarmed. She went to stand behind the couch, by Nessie, who was snuggled up next to Jacob on the sofa. She leant down and breathed a stream of words in her ear, too low for me to hear. Renesmee looked up at her solemnly, as if she had just been told some very bad news. In unison, they looked towards me.

"What did I do?" Was my automatic reaction to their accusing stares.

"Bella, were you _honestly_ considering wearing _that_ to the bonfire?" Alice asked, looking disgusted in me. Then I remembered. We had all been invited to the pack's bonfire out on the cliffs, and I had decided that a simple jeans-and-a-t-shirt combo would do. Not for our dear Alice it wouldn't. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's not like we have to dress up all nice, it's only the pack." Nessie looked almost as disgusted as Alice. Growing up around her and Rose, it was inevitable that she would be as fashion-conscious as them. They always made me feel like I was some sort of doll.

"But _Bella. _You've already worn that outfit. We _have _to take you shopping." Alice looked satisfied with her conclusion.

I didn't even try to argue. Within seconds Alice was leading me by the hand toward the garage. Renesmee was right behind us as we walked towards Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Aunt Rose, are you coming? We're going _shopping!_" I had no idea why she was so excited by this, they went shopping almost every week.

"Sure, why not?" Rose came out from under her BMW to join us. She had really warmed up to me since I had Renesmee, and I had become one of them. We still weren't as close as Alice and I were, but we got along well enough. I sat in the front seat next to Alice who was driving. As we drove through Seattle towards the airport, I wondered where exactly they were planning on taking me. Then we stopped at the airport. I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Why are we here? Where _exactly _are we going?" I asked her as Nessie grabbed one of my hands, Alice grabbed the other, and the two of them led me through the airport, towards the departures lounge. I then realised that this must have been planned before hand.

"Come on Mom, we can hardly go shopping in _Seattle_." Was all Nessie replied. I then looked at the departures board. The only flight within five hours was to Paris. This would not be an enjoyable trip.


	2. Renesmee's POV

**First off I'm British, so it's not my fault if I forget and write 'Mum' instead of 'Mom' a couple of times.  
Also in case it wasn't obvious I am not Stephenie Meyer ;D**

It was obvious that Mom was not enjoying herself. Wherever we walked, she dragged her feet. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and I were all dashing, as fast as was acceptable with all these humans around, to all of our favourite shops. Aunt Alice and I came here quite often, and the last time we decided that we had to bring my Mom here.  
"Are we nearly done?" My Mom asked, sounding bored.  
"Come _on_ Bella, you need new clothes. You look like your wardrobe was designed by a pack of _werewolves_." I went to elbow Aunt Alice in the side for that. I loved my Jacob - something everybody made fun of me for. She danced out of the way in her own special way. Mom rolled her eyes at the comment. In truth, we had only been shopping for about four hours. She made it seem like it had been a lot longer.  
"But everybody keeps looking at us. It's _horrible _Alice." My Mom still hated the spotlight. Ever since I had been born, she always ran from any situation where people would notice her. Aunt Alice just carried on walking, dragging my Mom along behind her.  
"Come on Mo-Bella. We only have a couple of hours left until daylight." We had decided that whenever we went out now, I couldn't call her Mom - for obvious reasons. I almost always slipped up.

By the time we got to the airport, I was exhausted. It was _so_ annoying being the only one who got tired. Uncle Emm always teased me for it. We spent a good hour before getting on the plane, sorting out all of our extra luggage. We had bought as much as we could carry between us, making checking in quite an interesting experience. In the end we had to jog at a human pace to catch the plane in time. I slept the whole way home.

Jake was waiting for me when we got home. I ran as fast as I could past the house straight into his arms. He never stayed in the house for long when I wasn't there. We kissed, and walked back to the house, hand in hand. Dad would have to handle that. He was sitting at the piano with Mom again, playing a new piece. He stood up and hugged me when I came in, smiling at Jake. I loved the extra effort he was making these days. Both for me and for Mom. Seth was sitting on the couch with Uncle Emmett, shouting at the TV screen. Jake dragged me over to sit with them, where he promptly started yelling with them. I couldn't bear this.  
"Mom! Me and_ Jake_-" I nudged him in the ribs "-are going out to get the stuff ready for the bonfire tonight. Is that alright?" I was really looking forward to this bonfire. It would be the first time I had seen the whole pack in ages.  
"Okay love, do you want us to meet you there?"  
"Sure, sure." I kissed her cheek, hugged Dad, and went outside.

On the way there, Jake started talking about how I could help him fixing up his newest wreck. I had started to understand some of the things he talked about, but in a full on conversation he might aswell have been talking about nuclear fusion and flux capacitors.  
"I must be like, the only person to ever touch your engines without you taking a snap at them."  
I teased.  
"Oh, I would, but you're a girl so I'm not allowed." We laughed at his joke, though he seemed to recoil at the thought of it. My Jake would never dream of hurting me. "Come on Ness, or we won't get to celebrate your last day of freedom." This bonfire was supposed to be a celebration before my first day of school. We had finally decided to move back to Forks after we had left twenty years ago. They decided that everyone had either moved on, or if they hadn't that we could pass as the Cullens' kids. They had all thought it fitting that I would start at the school that my Mom and Dad had met. I was kind of looking forward to this, because it would be a new adventure, but I was nervous too. Jake was coming too - his story was that the Cullens' had adopted him from another family after he was abandoned. I was Uncle Emmett's and my Dad's sister. We were Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle's first adopted children. My Mom and Aunt Alice were the Swan sisters, and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper were Hale twins. They were going to be 'fostered'.

When we got there Quil and Embry were already there. I ran from Jake to the other boys to give them hugs. I hadn't seen them since we had left Forks last time - the only members of the pack that had come with us were Seth and Leah.  
"Hey Nessie!" Embry sounded happy to see me, so was Quil.  
"Hi Ness!" Jake followed me and gave both of the guys hugs.

We spent a few hours collecting driftwood from First Beach for the fire. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like, if they had kept on with the treaty. I had been told enough times about how I was the one that managed to get them all to change it, but I just couldn't imagine a time where my wolves and my vampires hadn't gotten along. I touched Jake's cheek to show him how much I loved him. He looked at me questioningly, as he hadn't heard my thoughts. He whispered "I love you too, Ness" into my hair as we walked along the beach hand in hand. I was so glad that they got along now, no matter the past.


End file.
